remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hive (planet)
The inhabitants of planet Hive are insect-like humanoids with antennae, fuzzy bodies and compound eyes, who live not on the surface of their planet, but within it, underneath the planet's scale-like surface. Through the hexagonal tunnels that pepper the surface, Planet Hive's people leave to gather energy from throughout space like Earth's bees gather pollen, bringing it back to Hive, where it is gathered as a massive pool. This pool serves as a moat around the castle of the Queen Bee, who rules the planet, while a parliament governs its internal affairs. Not unlike Transformers, when inhabitants of Hive die, their bodies instantly become drained of colour. Fiction ''Headmasters'' animated series When the Decepticons began their plan to pillage the energy of other planets, planet Hive was first on their list of targets. As they began their approach in Scorponok, they were met by a ship that immediately recognised the Decepticon insignia, and their ship was blasted to bits before they could escape. The Autobot Headmasters, in hot pursuit, were able to rescue the lone surviving Hive warrior, but he soon succumbed to his injuries. Before dying, he gave Chromedome a medallion that he requested be passed on to his son, Makk. Not long thereafter, the Decepticons touched down on Hive and entered the planet, prompting the Queen Bee to recall all the Hive ships that were out in space at the time. Unfortunately for the Autobots, as the armada returned to Hive, it mistook the Autobots for Decepticons and opened fire on them. Fortress refused to return fire, hoping to prove their good faith with a show of non-resistance, but the impetuous Chromedome refused to condone the strategy and headed for Hive alone, where, through glorious coincidence, the first person he met was Makk. With Makk’s help, Chromedome proved that the Autobots were there to help and the attack was called off, allowing Fortress Maximus to battle and defeat Scorponok, forcing the Decepticons to retreat. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Hive was part of the Nebulon Republic. ''Transformers: Universe'' Hive was a planet and part of the Nebulon Republic in Transformers: Universe. Notes *Hive's name is a bit of a roundabout tale. In Japan, it's known as "Hachi no Susei", a descriptive name that means "Beehive Planet", rather than an actual noun (similar to the other descriptively-named Headmasters planet, "Pirate Planet"). The Omni Productions dub, in one of the few changes it made that could be deemed "sensible", rechristened the planet "Hive", and because it's a solid, snappy, "real" name that makes sense, that's what the fandom took to calling it. As a consequence, author Jim Sorenson used that name for the planet in official English guidebooks The Ark II and The AllSpark Almanac II. We have followed those books' leads for this article, though both the Metrodome and Shout! Factory subtitles produced for The Headmasters opted to use "Beehive" as a noun. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Hachi no Susei (蜂の巣星 "Beehive Planet") *''English:'' Planet Beehive (Metrodome and Shout! Factory subs) *''Spanish:'' Boing (America) Category:Planets Category:Nebulon Republic